1. Field
The following description relates to method and an apparatus for supporting a diagnosis of a lesion by providing comparison images.
2. Description of Related Art
As an ultrasound imaging device does not have good resolution in comparison to other imaging devices, an ultrasound image captured by the ultrasound imaging device may visually differ from images captured by other imaging device due to differences in the characteristics of muscle and fat for each organ (i.e., breasts, liver, heart, etc.). Additionally, a tumor may be difficult to diagnose since the appearance of the tumor in the image may be similar to the appearance of muscle, fat, etc., in the image. To this end, if a suspicious area is generated, an examiner may consider a suspicious area as a Region of Interest (ROI) and may move a probe and check surrounding (spatial and temporal) images related to the suspicious area since one image cross section of an ultrasound image may not be clear enough to confirm a diagnosis.
Accordingly, Computer-Aided Diagnosis (CAD) that may detect a tumor in an ultrasound image in real time may mark a cross, a box, segmentation, or a dot, etc., in a detected single ultrasound image, thus informing a medical team of the tumor.